


A Purr-fect Start

by Cerdic519



Series: A Cat's Tale [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cats, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pie, References to Columbo (TV series), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A kitten gets a new owner, an adorable little scruff just like herself. Unfortunately Castiel Novak comes with free Dean Winchester - who is not a cat person. Let battle commence!





	1. August 20th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeberiibungh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/gifts), [NoWillToResist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWillToResist/gifts), [imagineavengingdragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineavengingdragons/gifts).



> On this last day of the old Roman calendar (and they had the right idea slapping this at the bog end of the year), I am finishing one open-ended fic and starting another one. This is dedicated to three people who were kind enough to comment on my other works.

Halle-freakin'-lujah! I'd begun to despair of ever getting picked – I certainly didn't trust that cow Eileen when she said they were keeping me back for someone special - but it looks like she was actually telling the truth for once. Though I'm still not forgiving her for drugging my food the other week, and taking me to get spayed whilst I was out. Fortunately I managed to be sick on her dress when she put me back in the pen. Hah!

Patrick – the omega who co-owns the pet shop with Eileen – set me on the counter, and I took in my prospective new owner. He looked like he'd just walked through a hurricane – twice - and he wore the most unattractive brown coat I had ever seen, but his little face was cute and his blue eyes were frankly adorable. Definitely another omega, by the smell of him, which was honey and summer breeze. I liked him.

“This is number five, the youngest of the litter”, Eileen told the man. He squinted thoughtfully at me.

“And she doesn't shed much?” he asked, sounding dubious.

“She's a Russian Blue”, Patrick said proudly. “If you have anyone in the house who's allergic but you still want a cat, you'll not do better than this breed.”

The man beamed at me, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He looked even cuter when he smiled. I really hoped he wanted me.

“I have someone who comes over a lot”, he said, “and he is really allergic. Though he said that he would still come even if I brought a dozen cats! I've always wanted a pet, ever since my parents refused to let me have one, and my new job means I will be working much more at home, so I can give her all the care and attention she needs.”

I put out a sad purr and batted my eyelashes at the omega. That nearly always worked, and the way the man's smile widened told me it had this time.

“I'll take her!” he said firmly. 

+~+~+

The omega's name was Castiel Novak, but I supposed I could live with that. I had fully expected his house to be as much of a mess as he was, but to my surprise it was really tidy, a one-story place with a small but perfectly kept back garden. He had brought a ton of stuff from the store, but he had everything I needed ready for me, including a nice cat-basket. My owner ruffled the top of my head, and I rewarded him with a satisfied purr.

“My friend Dean is coming round later”, he said, his voice growly for someone so small (he was actually above average height for a human, but he carried himself like a smaller man). “The shop sold me one of those cat towers for you to play on, and he's promised to assemble it for me if I baked him pie. Which reminds me; I must turn the oven on. He's due in twenty minutes.”

So I got to meet one of his friends early on, I mused, as my master first turned his oven on and then opened a tin of food for me. Not a brand I recognized, but it turned out to be way better than the sort they had back in the shop, and best of all, there were no annoying siblings around to try to steal it from me. I gave another happy purr and set to work.

+~+~+

I was still cleaning myself off when there was a knock at the door, which scared me out of my wits. I fled behind the sofa, peeking out to see who had come. Ah, this must be the 'Dean' person. He was taller than Castiel, more muscular and sandy-haired. Definitely an alpha, he smelled of leather and iron, which I thought a little unpleasant. Still, he looked friendly enough though, and I decided that I liked him.

“So this is the scruffy little fur-ball you bought, Cas?” he asked, eyeing me warily.

I promptly rescinded my first opinion, and hissed warningly at him. 'Cas', as he seemingly liked to be called, picked me up and cuddled me, and I gave the unwelcome visitor a knowing look. There was definitely jealousy in those green eyes of his, though he tried to hide it.

“You got a name for it yet?” the Dean person asked. He was rapidly going down even faster in my opinion. 'It'?

“I thought just 'Cat'”, Cas said.

I stopped purring immediately and glared at my master. Was this some attempt at humor?

“You can't just call it 'Cat'!” Dean objected (clearly he was smarter than he looked). 

My master put me down on the couch, and I ran to nestle in the coat he had draped over the couch. It smelled of him, warm and reassuring.

“Columbo!” Dean laughed. “It likes your tatty old creeper coat. 'Cept you said it was a girl.”

'It' again? Someone was going to be barfed over _very_ soon. My master chuckled.

“I like the name”, he said. “Col for short. And stop calling her an 'it'!”

(I would later find out that the name came from a TV series about an exceptionally clever detective who solved murders, and wore the same kind of coat my master preferred. I supposed that was alright. Even if the tall, gormless one had thought of it).

The alpha wandered over to a large wooden box, and I could see from the drawings on the front that it contained the cat tower my new owner had mentioned earlier. I started to worry, as I remembered several like this had been returned to the store, the buyers having been unable to put them together. Dean stared at the box, and huffed.

“Pie?” he said hopefully. I guessed that he was trying to look appealing, but the effect was that of someone suffering an unexpected bowel movement and trying to hide it.

“Pie”, Cas said with a smile. “It'll be cooking whilst you work.”

Dean sighed in a put-upon way as my master went to the kitchen, and I noted with interest that he stared at my master's butt for some considerable time. And that my master – who, I had spotted, was unclaimed - was almost certainly swaying said butt more than was strictly necessary. Interesting....

+~+~+

After rather too much swearing and complaining, Dean had finished building the contraption, and loath though I was to even think anything nice about him, he had done a good job. And this was much better than I had expected; two scratching-posts, a bell, a ball on a string and several compartments I could hide in, plus plenty of carpet to scratch on. Vomit brown carpet, which was a shame, but I could overlook that. 

I ran over and batted the ball, which duly swung round and caught me on the side of the head. Dean chuckled, and I ran to my master, whimpering piteously. He picked me up and glared at his friend, who shut up at once. 

I sniggered to myself. Hah! Totally whipped!

“Sorry, Cas”, he muttered.

“Thank you for putting it all together”, Cas said coolly. “Your pie will be ready in five minutes. And yes, I did make my special home-made custard as well.”

I sidled over to the contraption, and clambered up to the first level to bat the small silver bell there. The alpha chuckled and I shot a look at him, but he kept his distance, so I investigated one of the scratching-posts as well.

“Best take that bell off before you go to bed”, Dean snorted, “otherwise Columbo here will be keeping you awake all night.”

Stupid human, I thought crossly. I loved my master, and I knew that humans needed their sleep, otherwise they were slower to feed me. Right, if that was how he wanted it.....

A few moments later Cas emerged from the kitchen, and Dean's eyes lit up at the steaming dish of pie he was carrying. He thanked my master for it, and sat down on the couch to eat it, Cas going back to fetch his own dish. I immediately leaped onto the other side of the couch and sat on my haunches, staring pointedly at Dean. He was midway through his first bite when he noticed, and immediately turned away from me. I smirked, and moved back into his line of sight.

“Cas!”

“What is it, Dean?”

“She's staring at me. She wants my pie!”

“Brave Columbo!” Cas praised, returning to the room. “Even I don't dare come between a Dean and his pie.”

I let out a small whine – I doubted I would like this 'pie', whatever it was, but I was having fun teasing the alpha. 

“Cas!” Dean whined. “She's still staring at me.”

“She probably wants to try the pie”, Cas said with a smile, and he forked a small piece off his own dish and placed it on a saucer, which he lowered to the floor for me. It was alright, I suppose, and the yellow stuff covering it was nice. Plus the look of horror on Dean's face as I ate was worth pretending to like it. When Cas went to take the empty plate back to the kitchen, Dean scowled at me. 

Okaaaay.

I waited until I could hear my master coming back, then let out my most piteous yowl and fled to behind his approaching figure, shivering for good measure. Even there, I could feel the scowl.

“Dean! What did you do to poor Columbo?”

I peeked out, and was pleased to see Dean clearly torn between scowling at me and realizing that any such action would bring down even more wrath from his friend. 

“Sorry”, he muttered. My master picked me up and cuddled me, and there was most definitely envy in those green eyes. Envy and dislike.

This was war!


	2. August 26th

As well as a nice house, my master had a more than decent garden, and I thoroughly enjoyed exploring it. His neighbors were mixed; on one side he had a Gordon Walker, an unpleasant-looking beta male who had a large and equally unpleasant-looking terrier called Ringo. Fortunately the latter was all bark and no bite, fleeing when I hissed at him. Coward! There was no pet on the other side, but rather worse, it was the house of my master's beta brother Gabriel, who always seemed to have some sort of sweet in his mouth when he called round (which was far too often). The only upside was that he enjoyed teasing Dean, saying that the alpha was only after one thing. I assumed at first he meant more pie, and was later confused as to why the tall alpha would want to 'tap dat ass', but I eventually got it.

I supposed that my master could do worse than the alpha. Gabriel Novak always made some unfathomable remark about the alpha and his brother (there was another one? Ugh!) being underwear models, which he seemed to hate, but my master ignored him. Of course that did not mean that I had to make things easy for the alpha. Far from it.

+~+~+

My master was baking again, having told me that Dean was coming over and bringing something called 'tie food'. I could see no ties, and the food itself was unpleasantly spicy, as I found when my master placed a spoonful in my dish for me to try. I had to have a drink of water to get rid of the taste, which of course made the alpha laugh. 

“Columbo can't stand spicy food!” he chuckled. “At least it means she won't want any pie!”

“Actually, she likes all the pies I have offered her”, Cas (he was definitely more Cas than Castiel, I had decided) said dryly. I smirked at the look of horror on our visitor's face; he never knew when my master was teasing him or not. Then he snorted disdainfully.

“Not cool, Cas”, he whined. “Not pie.”

+~+~+

The two men were snuggled up on the couch. It was clear where the alpha's mind was heading (the same place as the arm that he had casually draped around the omega), so I went and sat on the chair and stared hard at him. He noticed me, and scowled at me.

“Don't glare at poor Columbo”, Cas muttered.”

“How did you know from down there?” Dean pouted, ruffling my master's hair (there must have been a brief tornado whilst he was out earlier, as it looked even worse than usual). My master swatted at him, but smiled.

“You're too predictable”, he muttered dozily.

Dean pulled him gently up, and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was clearly moving in for more, so I hissed angrily.

“G'way!” he growled.

I leaped across onto the couch and sat right next to him, putting out my most piteous mew. He could not do anything to get rid of me as he had his hands full with my master, but he gave me a look that, quite clearly, wished me several hundred miles away. I edged forward and rubbed my nose against my master's leg.

“She wants feeding”, Cas said, extricating himself from a markedly grumpy Dean. Just to annoy him further, I ran into the kitchen after my master and pointedly sat by the stove.

“And she wants some pie!” Cas called out with a smile, eliciting a groan from the next room.

Score!

+~+~+

The next day my master was going out to something called a 'bee farm' (weird; a farm run by insects), so I had the day to explore the area. I first checked for rats – my dear mother had taken great pains to instill in me that, whatever my natural instincts, displaying my successes in my owner's house would _not_ be appreciated – so I buried the one that I caught in the back garden behind the shed, and checked round the neighborhood without finding much. There was one feral cat who lived across the road, a tom, but when he came strolling towards me I showed him my claws, and he wisely thought better of it. There were some advantages to having too many siblings; I had learned to fight at a young age.

I came back to the house to find my master had returned (good) and that somehow he had acquired a Dean in his travels (bad). The alpha muttered something that sounded like 'cockblock', which I did not really understand, and edged closer to my master.

“Personal space, Dean!”

“Hey, that's my line!” the alpha protested with a smile. He nudged my master slightly before letting him put his shopping away, going into the front room and sitting on the couch. I watched him warily from the cat tower; he seemed to be purposefully ignoring me. Then I heard my master changing my water bowl, and edged past the alpha to go and have some.

There was some fresh dry food as well – my master was so clever; he had a little dry food out at all times, as well as giving me regular meals of delicious normal food. I spent some time there before strolling back into the front room, only to find my master cuddled up with the alpha. I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

My master always kept a colorful blanket on the couch, and he and the alpha had draped this over them both. I knew from the tensing of the muscles exactly when Dean realized that I was pushing my way in underneath it, but by then it was too late. I pushed my way to the top of the blanket, and emerged on my master's chest (he was surprisingly muscled for an omega, I thought), earning myself a glare from his co-cuddler.

“I think you love that cat more than you love me”, the alpha grumbled.

I smirked as I watched the silence that followed register with him, and he huffed indignantly.

“I like having a cat”, Cas said. “She keeps me company when I am working.”

(I had no idea what my master really did for this 'work', except that it involved a lot of time sitting at a computer. His annoying brother had mentioned something about him teaching on a line, but I did not see how that was possible, or why anyone could or would do such a thing. But my master seemed to like it, and if it made him happy, I did not really care what he did).

“You came straight from the garage?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“We had a rush on today”, he said. “And the shower packed up as well; Bobby can't get someone to fix it until tomorrow. Any chance I can use your shower?”

I tensed. His voice was the same as that dreadful Elaine's had been in the shop before slipping me that drugged food, all sugary sweet but hiding something. What was he up to?”

“Sure”, Cas said. “If you leave your clothes outside the bathroom door, I'll put them in the wash for you.”

“Not gonna come and join me?” Dean grinned, easing himself away from my master and standing up. “Save water and all that.”

My master grinned.

“I can't disturb Col”, he said. “She wouldn't like it.”

I could tell that he really wanted to glare at me, so I shot him my best smirk. He slouched off, clearly annoyed.

+~+~+

“It's our anniversary next month”, Dean said later, as he was sat in a dressing-gown waiting for his clothes to come out of the drier. He had waggled his eyebrows at my master for some reason, and I had wondered if he had some sort of facial control problem. “Any ideas as to how we might, you know, celebrate it?”

His voice had that tone again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Pie?” my master asked innocently. 

Clearly there was something else in his words, because for some reason the alpha pouted at the mention of his favorite dessert.

“I was thinking.... you know”, he said.

“Waving our hands about in a vague manner?” my master said with a smile. The alpha scowled.

“We could go out for dinner”, he said. “A romantic evening out, and all that.”

My master looked at him pointedly.

“And all what?” he asked coyly. The alpha seemed to find the carpet suddenly fascinating.

“What do you think?” he asked hopefully.

“I will see”, Cas said. “Provided I can find a cat-sitter, of course.”

He was going to ask someone to sit on me? What had I done wrong?

“The cat can look after its... herself for a few hours”, Dean protested, quickly backtracking at my master's sharp look. “Maybe even the whole night, if we fight a decent motel, you know.”

Oh. So that was his little game, was it? Alright.

I mewed my most piteous wail, and ran over to my master, pawing at him to pick me up. He duly obliged.

“Poor Columbo is only little”, he said. “I shall see if I can find someone who can stay with her, but she will have to like them, of course.”

I looked across at the visibly pouting alpha. _Of course_.


	3. September 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a dark cupboard....

I hissed, and stared angrily at the closed door. Right! This was war!

+~+~+

I should have detected that something was wrong when Dean turned up, and he had a smell about him that was vaguely fishy. My master had been out gardening when he had arrived, and had told the alpha that yes, he had to take a shower, and no, the alpha was not allowed to join him, no matter how much he pouted. (I could never work out why the alpha thought that pulling that strange face would make my master more sympathetic towards him; as I said before, it merely looked as if he were suffering a painful bowel movement).

Dean went into the small cupboard behind the room beyond the kitchen, with the loud machines that did the washing. I watched him warily. After a while he came out and walked into the main room to wait for my master. Once I was sure he was settled in there, I went to see what he had been up to.

The smell of fish was even stronger in the small room, and someone had left several small pieces of tuna on the floor. In all my excitement of getting free food, I was stupid enough not to wonder why, and was happily chewing on my third piece when I heard a faint noise from behind me. I turned too late, and was in darkness. Someone – and from the nasty chuckle behind me, I knew full well who – had locked me in! Bastard!

Fortunately my master knew that I did not like this room when the machines were on, and had shown me a way out. There was a grilled air vent situated on the floor, and the grill cover was the sliding sort, so I could use my paw to push it out the way. A little effort and I was through, and out into the back garden. From there it was a short journey to the cat-flap, and the chance to get revenge on that sneaky alpha.

I paused before entering – I knew the thing made a bit of a noise – and checked through the window. Sure enough, Dean was in the kitchen making drinks, coffee for him and that smelly tea that my master liked. I watched as he looked around, and then took off his T-shirt and poured some water over it. What was he up to?

He hung the shirt over the radiator, finished making the drinks and took them into the main room. I could hear my master descending the stairs, which meant that no-one was near the cat-flap. I squeezed through and made my way to the kitchen door, listening intently.

“Sorry”, I heard Dean said, sounding anything but. “Spilled some water on my top. I've just left it to dry.”

The sneaky bastard! I could see my master was affected by all that bare skin, and Dean damn well knew it. My master coughed a couple of times, but accepted both his terrible tea and the alpha's invitation to join him on the couch.

“What do you want to watch?” Dean asked. “There's a Doctor Sexy marathon coming up soon.”

I had little preference for whatever my master found amusing to watch, although I had developed a dislike towards some of the newsreaders, who talked to their listeners as if they, and not the idiot sat behind the desk, was the one of limited intelligence. My master had shown me this 'Doctor Sexy' show once before, and I had found it frankly dull. No surprise that the alpha liked it, then.

“There is a documentary on some new discoveries in Peru”, my master said with a smile. “And one about Ley lines.”

“I can show you some laying”, the alpha said, pulling another of his faces. 

Humans had tablets for that, I though, not at all uncharitably. My master prodded him, earning himself a squeak of displeasure, but cuddled closer to him. Right.

I leaped up onto the chair opposite them both, greatly enjoying the look of shock on the alpha's face, and let out a piteous mew.

“Poor Col”, my master said at once. “Did you put any food or water down for him when you got the drinks?”

The alpha blushed.

“Forgot”, he muttered. My master gave him a look that said quite clearly what he thought about that, but scrambled to his feet, ignoring the whine from the bare-chested alpha he left behind, and walked to the kitchen. Dean glared at me.

“Next time!” he muttered.

I smirked as only a cat can, and followed my master into the kitchen. He was refilling my water-bowl, so I quickly scuttled through to the back cupboard, and mewed from there.

“Where's he gone now?” I heard Dean ask.

“He likes that cupboard when he's poorly”, my master explained. “It's cool and dark. I'll go and put his things in there.”

I grinned and waited. Would the alpha realize in time?

Ho, no!

“Dean?”

The alpha appeared in the doorway.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Why do I have pieces of tuna on the floor in here?” the omega asked, looking pointedly at his visitor. “And why is the grill slid back? Col only does that when he wants to leave, and I know I left the door open.”

The alpha turned bright red.

“Hell, is that the time?” he said. “Gotta go, Cas. Catch ya later!”

He fled so fast that he left his top behind, and must have had to drive home bare-chested. My master picked me up and cuddled me.

“Poor little Col”, he said. “What could Dean possibly not like about someone as cute and lovable as you?”

Give me time, I thought.


	4. September 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of Dean versus cat - and there are plans for dinner.

“I don't understand it”, my master said from the kitchen, as he was making drinks for himself and a certain unwelcome alpha visitor who was currently scowling at me from the couch. “Kevin gets on well with all the pets he sits with, but Col just didn't take to him.”

Dean glared angrily at me, and I snickered quietly, knowing it would annoy him even more.

“Cockblock!” he muttered.

“Are you talking to Col?” my master called from the kitchen.

“'Course not!” Dean scoffed. “As if she could understand anything more than 'food' and 'water'.”

“Col is very intelligent”, my master said, bringing in drinks for them both (at least his choice of tea today smelled only mildly awful). “Did you get some more allergy pills?”

“Why do I need them?” Dean pouted. “I thought you said it....she was a breed that didn't shed?”

'Breed'? What was I, a racehorse?

“Even Russian Blues shed”, my master said. “But a lot less than others. I thought of you when I got her.”

The alpha blushed.

“She's plotting against me”, he grumbled, as my master joined him on the couch and nestled against him.

“You make her sound like a Bond villain”, my master grinned. “She is a sweet, innocent little kitten, that's all.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that.

“And stop with the eye-rolling”, my master said.

“How can you tell from down there?” Dean demanded, playing with the omega's awful hair.

“I know you”, my master retorted.

“Any chance of me 'knowing' you?” Dean smirked. Then he yelped when my master elbowed him.

+~+~+

“So I was thinking”, the alpha said.

He stopped.

“You were gonna come out with something snarky like, 'you'll strain something if you keep doing that', weren't you?” he challenged. My master chuckled.

“Maybe”, he conceded. “What were you thinking, o mighty alpha?”

I watched with interest as Dean was unable to stop himself giving a possessive growl.

“You keep that up, and I'll stop behaving like a gentleman!” he snorted.

“Share your thoughts before the contents of your pants”, my master grinned.

“Since you can't find someone to cat-sit the.... Columbo, why don't we have our first date here?” Dean suggested. “I could ask Ellen to do those bacon-burgers you love as a take-out, and bring it all over here.”

“And I could make a salad”, my master grinned.

“Don't make me change my mind!” the alpha grumbled. “You're as bad as Sammy, with his rabbit food. Fine, make something green and horrible if you want. I'll bring the real food.”

He squeaked as he got another sharp elbow.

“Hey!” he protested. “Abuse of a defenseless alpha here!”

“Sorry”, my master said. “Here, let me kiss it better.”

I cannot begin to describe the noise that the alpha made next. It was as if he was trying to get the highest and lowest tones out of the human body in one breath, as the omega kissed where he had prodded him. If it had been my master making that noise, someone would have gotten clawed.

“Better?” my master asked innocently. 

The alpha seemed to be having breathing difficulties, but eventually found his voice.

“Hell, yeah!” he grinned. “How's about I return the favor?”

Hell no! I shot across the room onto the couch next to them, and gave my master my most piteous mew. 

“Poor Col must be hungry again”, my master said. “I'll go and see if she wants some dinner.”

“At this time of day?” the alpha grumbled, shooting me a look that said he wished me several thousand miles away. I smirked, and ran over him to get to the kitchen.

“Yow!”

Oops. In my haste to get to all that delicious food, I must have 'accidentally' put out my claws. Oh dear. How very careless of me.

“Your damn cat attacked me!” Dean whined.

“I'm sure it was an accident”, my master said soothingly. “She's such a darling. She would never do anything to hurt anyone, would you, precious?”

The look on the alpha's face expressed both disagreement with that statement, and resignation that voicing it would land him in more trouble. I sniffed at my food and decided I was not hungry after all.

“Drama queen!” the alpha muttered.

“Did you say something?” my master asked.

“Nope”, the alpha said. “Columbo and me. We'll get on fine, I'm sure.”

In your dreams, alpha.


	5. September 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain omega's heat is approaching....

The Dean was back again! He walked into the main room where I was playing on my cat tower, and sniffed disdainfully as if I had done something on his pants when he hadn't been looking.

Now there was an idea...

“You starting a flower-shop, Cas?” he asked, making himself far too comfortable on the couch. I watched him carefully and, sure enough, he turned and glared at me.

“Stop glaring at poor Col”, my master called from the kitchen, making the alpha turn a horrible shade of red. “I had a visitor earlier. Gordon came round with a letter for me, one that he said had been left in his box by mistake.”

Dean growled fiercely, which surprised me. My master appeared at the doorway with a tray containing coffees and a steaming dish of that pie. The alpha relaxed immediately.

“Aw, pie!” he grinned. “You shouldn't have.”

“Why not?” my master asked, clearly puzzled. “Col loves pie.”

Dean pouted. One day he might do it and stay that way, I thought not that uncharitably. 

“What did Walker want?” he frowned.

“He suggested that I should get out more”, my master said airily. “I pointed out that I run every day.”

“That you do”, Dean said, still eying the pie hungrily.

“So the two of us are going on a date this Friday”, my master said.

“You are bloody not!”

Dean was suddenly all alpha, shooting to his feet and towering over my master. I tensed, and leaped from the tower to the couch beside where my master was standing, sending a warning hiss at the alpha. My dear mother had warned me about alphas going what some humans called 'ape-shit' (I was not sure how the excrement of primates came into things, although human expressions were often strange), but my instinct was to defend my master regardless. 

My master who was looking very hard at a suddenly embarrassed alpha. And my master who was smiling slightly.....

“You were having me on!” Dean grumbled. “That was just mean!”

He threw himself back onto the couch, which caused me to bounce several inches into the air. My master picked me up and sat down with me on his lap, and I rewarded him with a happy purr.

“You are right”, my master said. “Let me make it up to you. Would you like to cuddle?”

Cats do not laugh as such, but it took an incredible effort not to do just that at the expression on the alpha's face. Clearly my master had just used a Bad Word.

“Alphas do not cuddle, Cas”, he said loftily.

“Alphas who do cuddle may get pie”, my master pointed out slyly.

I chuckled to myself as I watched the alpha's inner battle raging, between his alpha manliness and his desire for pie. There was only going to be one winner in that contest.

+~+~+

The alpha clearly wanted to say something, because he had that curious look about him. Or maybe this time it really was a bowel movement.

“Cas”, he said eventually, nestling up against my master, “when do you.... you know.”

“When do I wave my arm about in a vague manner?” my master said teasingly. I did not even need to look to see the pout that his answer got.

“You know what I mean”, Dean said testily. “Your heats have always been pretty regular. When is the next one due?”

“Why do you ask?” my master said.

Oh, this was going to be good.

“Just, uh, concerned”, Dean said. “You know, especially with the likes of Walker so close.”

My master eased himself out of the cuddle that he was apparently not in with the alpha, and positioned himself over him. I could sense the latter's scent change, to one of both anticipation and fear. 

“Around a week's time”, my master growled (I do not know why his voice dropped like that sometimes, but it always coincided with the alpha breathing a lot more quickly for some reason). “Right around my birthday. But do not worry, Dean. The pre-heat lasts for a good twenty-four hours, so you will be informed. I want only your knot, and for only you to take me.”

The alpha actually whined! 

My master ran his hand along the man's chest, then started playing with the buttons. I slipped down to where the tray with the mugs and empty pie-dish had been placed, and quickly began licking the dish clean (the alpha had not left much, annoyingly), mewing piteously as I did so. My master glanced down at me.

“Col must be hungry again”, he said, easing off the still fast-breathing alpha. “I shall have to go and get her some more food.”

He walked off to the kitchen. The alpha glared at me, and I smirked back at him.

+~+~+

I was, in truth, a little worried about all this 'heat' business. My mother had impressed on me that an enraged alpha was bad enough, but to interrupt an alpha and omega 'in coitice' was to invite disaster (I had no idea what a 'coitice' was; she had just told me 'I would know'). But my master seemed happy enough with his choice of mate, and even if it was a decidedly poor one, I supposed that I would have to live with it.

I wondered how much cat hair I could shed on the alpha's clothes during that time....


End file.
